


Don't Give Up

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Series: Oasis [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But you don't actually want them to leave, Guests that stay too long, Idiots in Love, M/M, Surprises, wtf is at my door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises sometimes have the strangest of consequences. What Ryan jokingly suggests before the holidays just might end up life-changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had this written for almost 2 weeks but wasn't happy with it... finally said to hell with it, lets post. 
> 
> This is related to 'A little Longer'. More coming soon.
> 
> .
> 
> ~"Tonight, I feel like i'm lost in the desert.  
> but you're my Oasis  
> You found my heart"~  
> -Jasmine Thompson

“God damnit!” Ohm swore as he was shot once more, leaving his team to pick up the round win. If it had not been the fourth time in a row he might not have been so irritated.

“Ha ha. Potato Ohm.”

“Do we even have another teammate?” 

Ohm gritted his teeth at the joking comments that tonight only served to set him further on edge. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the burn in his left that only presented before a strain. “Guys i'm calling it a night. I have enough footage to edit for a video anyway.”

“A death montage?” Bryce chimed in.

“Sure you don't want to stay and play bait for a few more rounds?” Cartoonz asked. 

“Yeah. I'm not doing any of you favors right now. Maybe another night. I'll talk to you guys later.” Ohm listened to the goodbyes, saying a mumbled one of his own before he exited the group call and the game. He rubbed his eyes again, sighing. There really was so much left to do before bed-

his phone rang and he couldn't help the smile at the tune. “What's up, Delirious?” Ohm answered.

“You!” There was a snort and an apology that Ohm had to roll his eyes at. “No, anyway, more like I should ask _you_ what's up?”

“Nothing. Just not feeling it tonight. Like I said I have enough to edit so I can have something up by noon if I get it rendered in time.”

“That would mean you starting now. Do you even plan to sleep?” Delirious asked as he took a large gulp of whatever drink he had.

“I do. A few hours. Not all of us can fall asleep then wake up at the end of a session and text someone they are ready to record.”

Delirious let out a chuckle having done exactly that only a week prior. “I think you need more sleep. Do the editing in the morning. Don't want to stretch yourself too thin.”

“Nah, i'm good. Really.” The response sounded flat even to Ohm.

“You need to take a break and live some. Take a nap, have a joint or go to a fucking Con. Just something different for a few hours or days. Tonight you should sleep though.”

“I can't. I have a lot going on this month-”

“Ryan, you say that every month. You're gonna burn out at this rate, man. I don't want to see that.” Delirious huffed, though there was more concern than frustration in the tone. 

Ohm inhaled sharply. While he respected his friends opinions, he was simply not in a position to 'take a break'. His channel was growing at a steady pace and needed fresh content to keep it that way, never mind the things going on in his personal life- what little of one he had. There was no _time_.

“Why don't you come here and make me,” Ohm settled on, chuckling at the silence at the other end. 

“Maybe I should!” Delirious said defiantly, the last bit turning into a giggle that made Ohm smile softly. “Bet I could get you to rest too.”

“Sure, sure.” 

“Alright I can take a hint. Go edit your damn video. Promise me you won't stay up too long?” Delirious asked.

“...fine. I promise.” Ohm chewed his lip, hoping he wasn't outright lying. He really _did_ have things to do before bed.

“I'll hold you to that. Talk to you later bunny-man.” Delirious let out an insane laugh and cut the call, leaving Ohm shaking his head. 

A yawn broke the moment and he almost slumped against his desk. He had been up late the previous night and slept fitfully before a busy day with a just as busy night. It was just two in the morning, and if he edited quickly he could get to bed before dawn and keep his promise. 

A thought occurred to him twenty minutes in to his task. Delirious had called almost immediately after he had said his goodnights to the guys, so did that mean Delirious had them pause the game to call or had he left to call him? Ducking his head with a grin, though there was no one to see, Ohm continued cutting clips from the recording. 

Whatever he had done to deserve the friends he had, he hoped he kept it up.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so chance happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i looked over this and longer i was going to scream... so i posted. Finished it tonight on my only night off. I think it was therapeutic XD

“So, Ohm.” Delirious began in a tone that suggested trouble, if Cartoonz chuckling was any indication. “I have already asked the others what they want but you were late. _Late_ I tell you!” Gunshots rang out followed by a disappointed 'aww that wasn't you'. “Anyway, what would you like for christmas?”

“You,” Ohm slid his prop along the wall, inching away from the Hunter that was looking manically around as the round time counted down.

“Oohhhh.”

“Wow. Got something to tell us?”

Both Bryce and Cartoonz commented at the same time, their voices warbling together.

“Ha ha okay. If that's what you want. I won't even bring any extra clothes when I visit. Just me. All me.” Delirious replied, then shot Ohm's prop.

“Damn it! Delirious, how did you know?” Ohm groaned. He had been so close too with only another thirty seconds. 

“I know. I always know. You know?” 

Cartoonz snorted, “Sure, except for when you don't.”

Ohm grinned though his friends couldn't see and the question was forgotten as another round started. He was the Hunter now.

.  
The curser scrolled across the screen, flipping between _Continue shopping_ and Buy now.

Ohm pressed his lips into a thin line, breathing a sigh through his nose. He had been seated there for the last fifteen minutes debating the possible gift to Delirious, despite knowing it will be loved. It was a bit pricey to begin with and completely broke the budget with shipping costs. 

He thought of the delighted gasp when Delirious saw the giant—and really, it was _giant_ —teddy bear and decided that alone would be worth it. Besides, the holidays came only once a year and this was the first year they all had each others addresses to send something. It was sort of special. 

“Fuck it,” Ohm clicked into checkout and filled out all the information to buy it. Hell, he might even request Delirious call before opening it so he could get the reaction. 

Tight budget aside, this year would prove to be the best in a while- Ohm just knew it. 

.

Ohm yawned for the fourth time that hour but did not move from his position in front of the computer. He was almost done setting things up so that he could stream later. 

Then the doorbell rang. 

“Fuck.” He stood with no small sound of irritation, hand going to his lower back as he straightened up. A soft knock accompanied the doorbell and Ohm shook his head. Give him a fucking second. Walking a bit stiffly to the door, he peeked through the hole to view a man standing by himself. Great. Probably another solicitor. Ohm was really beginning to hate the holidays. Why did they even bother the apartments? 

“Can I help you?” Ohm asked as he opened the door a crack. The stranger remained silent with bright eyes boring into him.

Okay that was weird. “Did you want something?” 

At the first breathy giggle Ohm froze, nearly questioning his own hearing at the intensely familiar sound. “Hey, Ryan.” Delirious said softly. 

“Holy shit.” Ohm was engulfed in a one armed hug that he was almost too stunned to return.

“Delirious, fuck!” another nervous laugh and Ohm was grinning at the younger man. “I guess you're my christmas present?” 

“Well I do have one for you in my bag back at the hotel. But yeah, I guess I am. Not too late to return it.” Delirious stared at him as he shifted foot to foot, clearly anxious.

“Hell no. It's great to see you. Get in here before someone recognizes your voice,” Ohm ushered Delirious into his apartment without a thought. God, it was good to have him there. 

“Nice trim you got,” Delirious mentioned while trailing his fingers along the close trimmed beard Ohm sported as the door shut. He shivered at the contact.

“I try.” Ohm smiled. He was unable to take his eyes off the man before him. For so long he had wondered what his friend might look like and was honestly unprepared for how handsome he was. 

“Sorry to spring this on you. I mean I don't even know if you wanted to meet me-”

“Just stop there. Honestly I probably should be a little pissed,” Ohm paused and watched the way Delirious's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, “but I can't seem to wrap my head around anything more than the fact you are actually here. Kind of a shock.” 

“I am a rather big presence to take in.” 

“Bet I can find something bigger.”

“I think not!” Delirious gasped, hand on his chest as though offended.

Ohm pretends to give him the once over as he thinks. When he catches Delirious's eyes they both laugh. “Seriously, best surprise this year.”

“Only this year?”

Ohm shrugs jokingly, “Guess you will have to try harder?”

“I will take that challenge sir!”

“Good to hear.” Ohm means it. Finally meeting his mysterious friend was a relief in some ways; knowing that he was trusted enough with what was still a huge secret. No matter what anyone said Ohm would be all his money that any sort of reveal was still years away. And Ohm no longer had to wait.

“Hmm,” Delirious cocked his head to the side and squinted as he stared at Ohm.

“What?” Ohm asked as he finally noticed the look.

“You got that Tony Stark thing going on.”

“I do not look like Tony Stark, at all!” Ohm laughed.

“No, no not like the style, but the cut.”

“I really don't.” Ohm shook his head with a smile as Delirious tried to convince him of his reasoning with increasingly more insane explanations. 

“Ok, stop. I can't laugh anymore. My side hurts,” Ohm pleaded with a hand firmly over his gut. Any more and he was going to literally fall down.

“Ha! I win.” Delirious cried with a fist pump. Shaking his head with a snort, Ohm leaned against the couch they had migrated toward. He was exhausted, hungry and a million other things- but he could not stop smiling.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a bit late, but at least it's a longer chapter? Long story short for my excuse, work hours changed so I went from like no hours to just under 40. Big change, and i'm still trying to figure out how to get anything done on downtime. And I got my PS4 so.... :)

“I said no,” Ohm reached around Delirious to try and take the small wad of cash from his hand.

“And I said I don't much care.” Delirious laughed as he ducked out of Ohm's grip, danced around him and promptly tripped on the edge of the couch. Ohm could not help the bark of laughter as Delirious mumbled he was fine, holding the money up in victory. “All's good!”

“Seriously though-”

“I'm always serious,” Delirious said in his 'batcoon' voice.

“Uh..”

“I am!” Delirious nodded, “completely. And i'm still paying.” He told Ohm and managed to get to the door first as the second knock sounded for pizza.

“Damn it, Jonathan!”

Delirious snickered at the odd expression the pizza man gave him as he paid, tip included and grabbed the steaming pie out of his hands. He added a quick 'thanks, goodbye' and shut the door in his face. “This smells amazing.”

“And you get none for being a bad guest.”

“W-what?” Delirious sputtered. “What? I am a good guest. Best guest. Why would Ohm be mean to Delirious?”

Ohm bit his lip to hide his smile, though his shaking shoulders gave him away. “You are always bad.”

“Hmm. Yes, yes I am.” Delirious opened the box, steam wafting as he snatched the first piece and bit into it. “Hot!”

Ohm snorted, “that's what you get.” He left Delirious fanning his tongue in protest to get them both water from the refrigerator. He offered the glass out to his friend and sighed when it was returned empty with a “more _please_?”

“So greedy and you haven’t even been here that long.” Ohm tsked.

“I am always greedy when it comes to you?”

Ohm paused filling the glass, “that's nice. But was that supposed to be a question?”

“I don't know! Stop confusing me.” 

Delirious had his arms crossed and lips puffed out in an exaggerated pout when he returned to the small table. Ohm rolled his eyes and withheld the water until the expression changed into outrage. “There is no cuteness at the table,” Ohm declared.

“Well shit, i'm out.”

They both laughed until it hurt.

And when the pizza was nothing more than half bitten crusts left in the grease stained box, they migrated to the couch and Ohm put the tv on for background noise. 

“Oh my gawd. I'm pregnant.” 

“What?” Ohm stared at his friend, who was slumped into the couch.

“Yes,” Delirious rubbed his stomach, “a pizza baby.”

“Oh for fucking-”

“I know! I know you told me not to eat the last two pieces. And I ignored you.” Delirious yelled and poked his stomach. “I would do it again too.”

“One of these days, Delirious.”

“One of these days _what_ Ohm? Huh? You'll what bitch?” 

“I'll kiss you!” 

“Don't threaten me!” Delirious gasped, hand flying to his heart even as he dissolved into maniacal giggles. 

“Maybe it wasn't a threat,” Ohm grumbled too softly for Delirious to hear. Staring at the man seated next to him, Ohm was still not quite convinced he wasn't hallucinating. Or maybe he had never gotten up that morning and was dreaming? How was this reality? 

“What? Have I got something on my face?” Delirious rubbed at his cheek, checking his hand as it came away and frowning at the nothing that was there. “Earth to bunny-man!”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Just thinking.” 

Delirious reached over and slung an arm around Ohm's shoulders, “Yeah I'm here. Fucking dork.”

“That's not what-”

“You totally cannot lie to me. I see the truth. All truths. Mwahahaha!” Delirious muffled his cackles in Ohm's shirt. “It's good to be here bunny-man.”

Ohm stayed silent and simply enjoyed the extra warmth his friend provided. He would enjoy the company for however long Delirious decided to stay. “So what's it like to be out in the sunlight? Bit colder than you are used to?”

“I'm not a vampire! I go outside,” Delirious squawked indignant.

Ohm stared at him.

“Ok, not a lot. But I _do_ go out.” 

Ohm snorted. He could not have sounded any less convincing if he tried. 

“Like you are any better? Always working. Can't go out much either,” Delirious pointed out, victory sounding in his voice.

“But we weren't talking about me.” Ohm grinned as the others expression fell. 

“Fuck.”

“But please continue telling me about your trip so far.” 

“Well I got off the plane as wished I had brought a heavy fucking coat when I stepped outside. Maybe some shades because fuck your city is bright, like why? I thought it was smoggy or something. And then! Then I had to rent a car which took _ages_. Bunch of other crap that's not important and I knocked on some strange mans door and threatened him with my presence.” Delirious nodded solemnly, patting Ohm on the arm. “Now he can't get rid of me.”

“You skipped a lot of details there. You suck at telling stories.”

“Well excuse you!”

Ohm blinked. “No, it's 'me'.”

“Not me, you. You shall excuse you because you are you!”

“... _what_?”

“I don't even know man,” Delirious laughed breathily before launching into a tale of trying to find his hotel, by himself, in a city he'd never been in with only mapquest to guide him. Ohm was surprised he had made it to the apartment in all honesty. 

“Why is your phone blowing up?”

“Huh?” Ohm looked to where Delirious was pointing and sighed. More than likely it was comments on 'why wasn’t he streaming yet?' And telling them that now he wasn't going to be able to was going to go over well like a lead ballon. 

“Girlfriend?” Delirious asked. 

Ohm shook his head and struggled off the couch. Maybe Delirious wasn’t the only one to eat too much. He made his way to the table where the phone had been left and sighed as he pulled open messages and alerts.

“Boyfriend?”

Ohm frowned at some of the comments, “yeah... wait, what? No. No one like that.” He realized too late what Delirious had asked and had to backtrack.

“It's ok man, if you're that way. We all have secrets. Yeah.” 

“Urg. Delirious stop it.” Ohm groaned loudly. “I was supposed to stream early for once and they are beginning to wonder where I am.”

“Oh. I can go if you need to stream-”

“No. I'm not feeling it now. They will just have to wait.” Ohm made a quick tweet letting everyone know a friend surprised him and he wouldn't be able to stream. He knew most would be understanding, but there would always be that one or two people who said something nasty. It could not be helped.

“Well then let's play something. Not to record, fuck that. Just so I can beat your ass in your home turf.”

“Oh yeah? I don't think so. You're going to be the one whose booty gets beat.” Ohm grinned and motioned Delirious over to his computer.

“Aww I have to get up? Going to make a pregnant person stand? What kind of a man are you. Terrible I say.” Delirious hobbled his way over to the second pulled up chair.

“Lucky for you I just got my controller in the other day. Haven't used it yet. Still not sure if I will or not. But it works for tonight.” Ohm handed the controller over and seated himself next to Delirious.

“Get ready to get wrecked,” Delirious cackled as the game loaded.

Two seconds in and Delirious was blown up, “what was that? Get wrecked bitch!” Ohm shouted.

“No! How? You cheated. Son of a-”

“All skill my friend, now eat my dust!” 

“Dust, these nuts!”

“What?!”

“Nothing,” Delirious muttered.

Ten matches in and they were yawning more than playing and decided to call a quits. “Tv time!” Delirious yelled, “after bathroom. Where is your bathroom? I have to piss.”

Ohm rolled his eyes and pointed to the only closed door across the room. Truth be told, he felt exhausted. It seemed so much later than it was. Or maybe his eyes were just tired of only seeing the computer screen. They'd had fun though and it was worth whatever discomfort might come of it. Ohm winced, including his stiff back.

“Does the bunny-man need a back rub?” A pair of hands settling on his shoulders startled Ohm, as did the soft laughter in his ears. 

“Hey, if you're offering.”

“I would... but I would probably fuck up your back more.” A small squeeze to his shoulders and the hands were gone.

“Thats true,” Ohm agreed. 

“Hey!”

“You said it, not me.”

“Urg. So rude.” Delirious sniffled but could not keep the grin from forming. “But seriously, I looked at the time and I think it's time I headed out, use that hotel room I have anyway. I need to change and shower. Probably will just pass out once I hit the bed too.”

“You could stay here,” Ohm blurted. Oh god. Why did he never think about what he said. “I know my place is kinda small but you are welcome here if you want to save the cash.” He needed to _stop talking_.

“Your couch _is_ comfortable,” Delirious said slowly, considering the offer.

“You can take the bed. I fall asleep out here a lot anyway.”

Delirious frowned. “No, you will sleep in _your_ bed. If I have to tie you down myself.”

“Why are you always threatening to tie me to things?” Did his voice really crack like that all the time? Ohm really hoped not.

“Maybe I just want you like that? Yeah.” Delirious nodded to himself and Ohm felt heat flash up his neck and to his ears. 

Clearing his throat, Ohm posed the age old question “Well... will you stay or will you go?”

“I will go-” Ohm tried to keep his disappointment from showing “-get my stuff and return. That place was a crap-hole anyway. Save myself from bed bugs or tetanus probably.”

“Great. I can get the bedding situated when we get back. There is no way I am letting you drive in the dark when you barely got here earlier.” 

Delirious chuckled and didn't deny the accusation. “I humbly accept your help. Lead the way faithful steed.”

“So i'm your horse now? What the fuck!” Ohm swatted his friend on the shoulder, before going to finish the last of his water. Probably a bad idea seeing as he had no idea how long it would take to get home.

“Yes, and I get to ride you. Giddy up bitch.”

Ohm nearly spit water across the room, choking instead and feeling his chest tighten as Delirious whacked his back. “You alright?”

“Y-yeah. Wrong pipe.”

“Sounds like a personal issue,” Delirious cackled and danced to the doorway, jacket in hand and eyes alight with mischief. 

“You're terrible.” Ohm sighed and tugged on his own jacket once the coughing subsided. His friend would be the death of him, seriously. Cause of death: Delirium. 

“And you love me anyway. Mwaha.”

Ohm swallowed painfully, “Yeah. I do.” 

Keys in hand, Ohm pushed Delirious out the door so he could lock up. He was stopped by a hand on his arm and a rare serious expression gracing Delirious's features. “So...”

“So?” Ohm questioned hesitantly. 

“What is this gift thou have sent me?”

Ohm felt like smacking his head on the closest surface. He had been tricked into believing it was something serious. "You'll just have to get your gift when you go home." Ohm paused, “Wait. How did you even know I sent you something?”

"Awww I want to know what it is," Delirious whined. “And I saw a printout of shipping confirmation to my address. Not so sneaky are you Mr. Bunny-man?”

“Son of a bitch.” Ohm was learning he would have to be careful if he wanted to surprise his friend while he was around. Having not expected company Ohm had not thought to move that particular bit of information from the computer desk. At least the printout did not tell what was being shipped.

“Please?” Delirious batted his eyelashes comically. Cute, but ultimately unhelpful. 

“Have Cartoonz open it and take a picture when it gets there. It would be good to move the box inside anyway, if you will be here for a few days."

“God damnit. I hate surprises.” Delirious huffed and stomped down the hallway. Though he shot a wicked grin behind his shoulder to let Ohm know he was only playing. 

However long the crazy gamer stayed, it was certain to be eventful.

Smiling, Ohm locked the door and hurried after Delirious.


End file.
